El Amor De Una Madre
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Edward esta nervioso por que no sabe que regalarle a su madre ya que es el dia de las madres y quiere un gran regalo para ella por que le dio mucho cariño,amor y se preocupaba mucho por el. es muy linda historia entre una mama y su hijo


**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN SINO A LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYERS SI ELLAS NO ESTARIA ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES**

* * *

El Amor De Una Madre

EDWARD POV

Era una mañana como todos los días, pero hoy era especial ya que era el día de las madres y me gustaba muchísimo festejarlo con ella pues es su gran día, yo la amo con locura, por que ella me lo dio todo me dio la vida, me dio cariño y se preocupo muchísimo cuando me enfermaba de niño lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

FlashBack

Tenia 8 años cuando un día estaba jugando con la nieve, estaba solo por que mi papa se había ido a trabajar y mi mama se fue de compras, ese mismo día yo me quería estar solo en casa ya que no había Escuela por la tormenta de nieve que hacia, aunque mi madre me dijo que la acompañara ayudarla, pero yo le respondí que no que me quedaría aquí y ella me contesto que no saliera por que me podría enfermar, pero yo no le hice caso en cuando se fue salí de la casa, fui al partió trasero a jugar, entonces empezó a nevar como no tenia suéter me dio muchísimo frió no me podía mover, con toda la nieve que tenia encima de mi y de repente de pronto me sentí mareado, luego todo se me volvió negro. Todavía no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que escuche unos llantos así que abrí mis ojos y lo que vi se me partió el corazón, veía a mi madre llorado por mi, así que dije.

_- Mama - _

_- Edward gracias a Dios que despertarte me tenias muy preocupada - _dijo mi madre muy angustiada y no dejaba de llorar.

_- Mama que fue lo que me paso - _dije no me acordaba lo que me paso después

-_ pues veras cuando llegue a casa te empecé a llamar para que me ayudabas y no contestabas así que fui a buscarte en la habitación y no estabas así que me preocupe hasta que fui a buscarte afuera en el partió cuando te vi inconsciente y cubierto de nieve empecé a llora, por que pensé que habías muerto, entonces llame a tu padre y le dije que viniera a verte, tenias muchísima fiebre y has estado a punto de morir y llevas como 3 días inconsciente, yo te cuide cuando estuviste muy mal con toda la fiebre no te podría dejar solo, no me podía dormir por verte tan indefenso y enfermo me asustaste muchísimos no me lo vuelvas hacer Edward por favor - _termino de decir mi mama y no me había dado cuenta que yo estaba llorando igual que ella nunca me imagine que sufriría por mi culpa y que casi me pierde por mi estupidez allí mismo me hice prometer que no haría cosas que dañaría a mi mama.

_- no mama no lo voy a volver hacer te lo prometo, pero por favor perdóname mama no quería que sufrieras por mi si te hubiera hecho caso tu ahorita no estuvieras sufriendo - _dije entre lagrimas todavía no podía creer lo que hice.

- _no hijo perdóname tu a mi fue mi culpa por dejarte solo y no convencerte a ir de compras conmigo o que yo me quedara fui muy mala madre contigo - _dijo llorando mas fuerte, me rompía el corazón oírla hablar así.

- _no mama no tu eres la mejor mama del mundo, no hables así por que me haces sentirme mal escucharte hablas así y mi papa tampoco le gusta que hables de ti el también se podría triste si te oyera a si que no digas que eres mala madre eres la mejor, además fue mi culpa cuando yo quería estar solo no te culpes y te prometo que la próxima vez te haré caso - _dije y la vi, estaba llorando pero al verles sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa estaba seguro que lloraba de alegría, de repente me empieza abrazar y yo le respondí por supuesto y me dijo.

- _te quiero muchísimo hijo gracias por todo eres el mejor hijo que pude tener -_dijo feliz y escucharla así me dio mas alegría.

- _no gracias a ti por darme la vida y por quererme y cuidarme tanto mama eres la mejor te quiero mucho - _le dije abrazando muy fuerte

Fin FlashBack

Estaba metidos en mis recuerdo que no vi la hora que era las 2:00 de la tarde y me levante inmediatamente pensando que tenia que comprarle el regalo a ella, pero todavía no sabia que regalarle, y faltaba muy poco para que llegara del orfanato, así que me subí a mi volvo y me dirigí al centro comercial.

Estuve recorriendo muchas tiendas hasta que en una vitrina encontré el regalo perfecto…

ESME POV

Estar en el orfanato era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos cuidar a niños los cuales no tenían a nadie en el mundo, mi Edward ya era todo un hombre aunque yo lo siguiera viendo como un bebé.

Tenia en mis brazos a uno de los bebes que llegaron apenas hace unos días los cuales sus madres los abandonaron, no puedo creer como una madre pueda hacer eso con sus hijos, es algo inaudito para mi.

Al bebé del cual estoy cargando me recordaba mucho a mi Edward de bebé, tenían el mismo color de ojos, me acuerdo perfectamente cuando el me miraba antes de dormir y me decía "te quiero mamá", o cuando esos ojitos resbalaban algunas lagrimas por que se había raspado la rodilla en alguna caída, ahora el es todo un hombre, pero aun así de no lo he dejado de querer como la primera vez que lo vi, que salía de mi vientre.

Ser madre es la mejor cosa que le puede pasar a una mujer, es la bendición más grande del mundo, ya que es un pedacito de ti…

Entre tanto pensamiento se me había hecho tarde, seguramente mi hijo ya debería estar en casa esperándome junto con Carlisle, así que deposite de nuevo al bebé en la cuna y me despedí de todos para poder irme a mi casa.

Al llegar encontré toda la casa oscura, al parecer todavía no había nadie… seguramente a Edward se le habría olvidado que es día de las madres, y no lo voy a negar si me sentí mal.

Como no había nadie me dirigí a la cocina pero en medio de la mesa había una carta, así que la tome y la empecé a leer.

_MAMÁ:_

_Se que somos personas totalmente diferentes_

_Pero aun así, si me maltratan tu me defiendes,_

_En la noche cuando estaba enfermo_

_Tú me abrigabas y te mantenías en vela deseando mi recupera miento,_

_Se que a veces me comportaba muy grosero,_

_Pero por favor entiende que solo era la adolescencia que tenia en ese tiempo_

_Hay veces que no nos entendemos_

_Pero hay que comprender que no somos del mismo tiempo_

_Muchas veces te sacrificabas por mí,_

_Y muchas tantas que yo no agradecí,_

_Pero solo te quiero decir,_

_Que en mi corazón siempre has de existir._

_EDWARD CULLEN_

Nunca me había escrito algo tan bonito, mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas mientras presionaba la carta en mi pecho hasta que de pronto una voz me saco de mi ensueño.

_- Feliz día de las madres –_ dijo mi Hijo Edward mientras me abrazaba. – _mi regalo no es mucho en comparación a todo lo que tu me has dado… pero te quiero decir que es con todo el cariño de mundo._

Diciendo esto me dio una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, cuando la abrí, mi corazón salto de felicidad mientras mas lagrimas recorrían mis ojos.

- _Edward es precioso_ – le dije mientras me colocaba el hermoso relicario de oro blanco en forma de corazón que cuando lo abre muestra a las personas mas importantes de mi vida, mi amado esposo Carlisle y mi hijo. – _Es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar…_

_- Te amo, mamá…_

* * *

**HOLA AQUI VENGO DE NUEVO CON OTRA HISTORIA PERO NO ME PUDE RESISTIR ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC DE MADRE E HIJO.**

**SIEMPRE ME HE PREGUNTADO CUANTO AMOR SIENTE ESME CON EDWARD SIEMPRE LO QUISE ESCRIBIR Y BUENO AQUI ESTA ESTE FIC DE ESME Y EDWARD SON TAN TIERNOS**

**Y BUENO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO NO ES UN TIERNO EDWARD POR PREOCUPARSE DE SU MADRE ES TAN TIERNO Y ESME MUY PREOCUPADA POR SU HIJO COMO UNA MADRE SOBREPROTECTORA QUE CUIDA A SU BEBE **

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL ONE SHOT Y SI ENVIAME REVIEWS **

**A POR CIERTO AYER SUBI UN ONE SHOT DE CARLISLE SE LLAMA QUERIDA MAMA **

**SE TRATA DE QUE CARLISLE LE ESCRIBE UNA CARTA A SU MAMA ES MUY TIERNO A VER SI PASAN A VERLA**

**Y PARA QUE LOS QUE SIGUEN LOS OTROS FICS **

**EL DE HERMANOS Y MI GRAN HISTORIA DE AMOR PRONTO ACTUALIZAREMOS YA QUE NO TENEMOS INSPIRACION Y ES HORRIBLE POR QUE SE TE VA **

**POR FAVOR TENGANOS PANCIENCIA **

**GRACIAS **

**ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS MAMAS Y LA MIA OBVIAMENTE Y A MI GRAN AMIGA KARMY YA QUE ME AYUDO CON EL FIC**

**Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LA COMPRENCION **

**Y POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTA ENVIAME REVIEWS **

**GRACIAS **

**ROSA CULLEN**


End file.
